creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stitches67
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stitches page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 19:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Story Starting with the basics, you should really use source mode when posting as half of your story was lumped into one large paragraph in editor mode. Additionally, you shouldn't indent paragraphs/dialogue as that can cause formatting issues. While these aren't deletion-worthy, they are important to know if you want to post stories here. Onto the larger quality standards issues that resulted in your story being deleted: Wording issues: Awkward wording. "Dinner had just gotten out of the oven.", "hey three of them talked for hours on end.", "then the same and familiar silence befell upon the house again.", etc. Wording issues: "Using a various amount of stealth, the(then) loaded the heads and piece's (pieces) of Amanda and her parents in his car.", "After Stitches covered drew the curtains to the windows closed", "As she store (stared) up at her captor, he uttered in a surprisingly deep voice", etc. Punctuation issues: If you're beginning dialogue on a separate paragraph, you need to use a semicolon. "he uttered in a surprisingly deep voice,(:) "Good morning, Amanda.", "Amanda asked in a shivering voice,(:) "Wh-where are m-my parents?", etc. Capitalization issues: "Amanda's father grabbed his 12 Gauge" Story issues: You need to work a lot more on description as items being blood-covered becomes redundant quickly. "He was wearing a white sweatshirt that was covered in blood. His blue jeans were also covered in blood. He wore black leather boots, the soles also covered in blood." Additionally the killer feels very generic due to his name and his M.O. There have been multiple stories that deal with characters who sew their victims' mouths shut. Story issues cont.: The antagonist expositions a lot at the protagonist. "Except I don't dump them in the ocean. I burn them in a specially designed furnace that keeps the smell of whatever I'm burning in the furnace.", "The names the people have given me are stupid. The Stitched Killer, Needle and Thread Killer, and my least favorite, The Sewer of Doom. After that one, I decided to give myself a more fitting name. One that matches my way murders and my looks. I, young lady, am Stitches."", etc. I'm sorry, but this feels like an introduction to a serial killer rather than an attempt to really create an involving story. Those were a few of the reasons why your story was deleted for being below quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:51, February 19, 2016 (UTC)